


The First Date

by Fanficanatic



Series: Intoxicating Encounter [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crying, Double Dating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Merry Late Christmas, New series, OOC Annabeth, OOC Reyna, Obligatory 6 Month Wait, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sequel, Spanking, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: Nico and Percy have been with each other for two months, but not dating, just fucking. Now Percy has asked him on a date, and what is Nico to decline? It should be fun. Part of the Intoxicating Encounter Series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys! Six months ago in June I posted Lucky Bar Snatch, to people saying I should make a sequel. Well, I did. It took awhile, but I finally had the _original_ idea to write about a first date. I also put this into a series, which is the first of any other writing that I'd do. This is for everyone who thinks I'm going to be dead for a year or so on stories, but don't worry, I have some in my backlog and will put them out periodically. 
> 
> There is one more thing for me to put out, which is, as some would guess but didn't say, a new chapter to my story Masking It! Now, I know you're guessing what the chapter will be, but put that into the comments below and leave a kudos because this sequel is six months later. Jesus, I must have something going on with six months in my story updates LOL.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone out there! Merry late Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and a festive Kwanzaa to all!

“What?” Nico had never been more doubtful right now than his entire life.

Mister Perseus Jackson was sitting next to him panting harder than a dog that just went out for a run, smiling happily. His bedhead was even more prominent and his entire body seemed at ease. His green eyes glimmered with mirth as he said his comment once again.

“I asked you if you want to date me? It’s not that weird of a question, Nico.” It was if you spent the last few times at this man’s house getting thoroughly pounded into a mattress. Percy and Nico had both agreed after their first encounter that they would give each other their phone numbers and text if they wanted to hang out. It’s been two months since that fateful day and Nico wasn’t sure if he was actually part of Percy’s life now or just a ‘side hoe’, which he didn’t want to be associated as. Until now at least, with Percy wanting to hang out with him. One thing irked Nico, however.

“But aren’t I too young for you? I’m only 17, and you’re, what? Like 21?” When Percy first found out Nico was 17, he flipped out a bit. He started scolding by reprimanding Nico for going out to a bar and trying to get alcohol before he was legal, but it soon turned into a fetish for Percy as he began calling Nico out for being such a little tease with his age. He would usually bring this up during their sex and try to coerce Nico before going into little tirades of poking fun at “the young boy going after the stronger, older man”.

“Hey, I’m only 20. Don’t try to pin me for an old man.” Percy pouted and buried his face into the nape of Nico’s shoulder before harshly biting into the soft skin. Nico yelped and tried to escape, but Percy just held him down and made him take it before licking the wound. Nico whimpered and Percy looked up again, grinning. “Or else you’ll get my teeth again.

But yeah, I don’t care about your age. If I cared, I wouldn’t be still having sex with you, right? I care about you Nico, and I want to at least have a date with you to get to know you.”

“But Percy-”

“Percy, what? ‘Percy, all I want is that amazing dick of yours’? “Percy, fuck me till I’m barely breathing’? ‘Percy, I _don’t trust you’_.” Percy’s voice had gone from a high falsetto to a low growl, showing off his disgruntled frown. 

Nico was baffled to say the least. “No! No, Percy, I do trust you! I wouldn’t have sex with you if I didn’t trust you.”

“So was it blind trust to let me fuck you hard the first night we met?”

“...Yes.”

“Then you’ll be fine this time because it will be real trust in that you’ll have a good time! Don’t worry, Nico, I got this in the bag.”

“Better be fucking worth it. I’m not going to go out on a date to a fucking McDonald’s, mind you.”

“Is that a tactic to say whether or not I am going to take you somewhere nice?”

“Um… no?” Nico couldn’t lie for the best of him. Percy laughed and slapped his shoulder, it still stinging from the bite.

“All I’m going to say is that you should wear some nice clothing, formal wear, and that the pants should be easy rip so that I can tear it off you and devour when I please after the formalities.”

“Slut.” Percy’s eyes widened in shock.

“How dare you call your new boyfriend a slut! Better not say that on our double date!”

“Wait, double date?! When was it ever a double date to begin with?”

“Since a week ago.” Nico shook his head in exasperation. He was going to have a massive headache by the end of all this.

“Augh, when is the date?”

“In four days. I suggest you start shopping tomorrow, the place we are going is fancy as fuck. I’m talking small portions, rich people, they give you twenty forks and no instruction manual fancy.”

“Okay, at least it isn’t a day away.”

“Yeah, so are you happy?”

“Happy with what?” Percy was smiling softly now.

“Happy you have a boyfriend?” Nico wasn’t so sure but he could feel excitement bubbling in his stomach.

“I guess so, yeah. Woo, new boyfriend.”

“Where’s the feeling? All I see is a skinny naked sex god in my bed wooing sadly about having _moi_ to take comfort with.”

“Sex god?”

“Yeah, sex god. As in, let’s have sex again. I’m horny.” Percy pushed Nico down onto the bed with a flop and connected their lips. Nico was so used to this that he just rolled his eyes and went to taking Percy’s stronger body on top of his. In the midst of all this, he couldn’t help but wonder. Is this what Percy really wanted? Or did someone ask him to bring someone to date for the double date and he had Nico only as an option? All this was forcibly pushed to the back of Nico’s brain as his lips suddenly widened due to Percy’s cock.

* * *

Nico grumbled as he picked at his tie. He hated ties. They were so unnecessary. They flopped around when not needed and were so hard to put on. He was dressed in a black dress suit with a black rose floral design on the pocket, He wore dress pants and comfortable shoes, because no way in hell would Nico wear anything more. His hair lay out in tufts atop his head curling this way and that in the front while the back stayed wild and unkempt. He thought he looked like an emo boy going to prom with a corpse. 

Percy on the other hand was looking stunningly dapper, as Nico found out. Percy was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue handkerchief in the side pocket. The suit fit deliciously on his body while his dress pants showed off his toned legs and ass. There was no way Nico was going to go through the night without looking at that ass more than once. His formal shoes clacked against the wood flooring and made him seem like a sexy businessman. In Nico’s opinion, Percy was made just to wear suits all the time. 

“Nico, stop playing around with that. It took me two hours on WikiHow to fix that shit up for you.” 

“Well, it sucks.” Percy walked over and held Nico’s arm in a tight grip, whispering lowly.

“ _Fucking enjoy it or else once we get home, I'm ripping it directly from your neck and using it to gag you when we fuck._ ” Nico gulped loudly and stopped touching it. At least he had dick to look forward to later tonight.

“C’mon guys, are you ready? I'm driving you there.” Jason, Percy’s roommate, was standing at the door. He was pretty hot and a cute nerd, but had a boyfriend of his own. He was twirling the keys to his car in his hands and looked bored. “Stop threatening each other and let’s get going. Will wants me to go to his house till tomorrow, so you'll have to call an Uber later.”

“Okay, Jase. Let’s go, Nico.”

We walked down the fourth floor to the private garage and got inside Jason's car.

“Okay, Nico, only rule inside my car is nothing on the carpets or seats. Got it?” Nico looked around at the spotless seats.

“What if I accidentally spill something here?” It was an innocent enough question.

“If so much a drop of your spit is dropped on here, I'm going to push my dick in your mouth, so don't do it.” That wasn't an innocent response! Nico looked towards Percy worriedly but he just shook his head.

“It’s happened to me five times, don't worry, his dick isn't that bad once you get past 6 inches. Just be lucky you aren't eating meatball subs in here. My ass still hurts from how angry Jason got.” What?! Nico was scared he was going to have a random nosebleed in the car and get face fucked before even eating out.

Jason started the car and they left. Jason was up front while Nico and Percy sat in the back, waiting it out. The car ride was 30 minutes away, so they just needed to keep quiet till then. The bright lights of New York glimmered by as Nico looked towards them, as if he would find entertainment in them.

“Nico…” Not this type of entertainment. Nico turned away from Percy who was inching ever so closer to Nico. “Oh Nico…”

“Fuck off.”

“Nope.” Percy popped his ‘p’ loud and wrapped his arms around Nico. Nico had nowhere to go because he was pressed up against the window and Percy was on his other side, his warm breath tickling Nico delightfully.

“I want to cuddle.”

“Go cuddle and be an annoying shit somewhere else. I'm trying to sleep before we eat.”

“Hmph. I'm going to keep this up, and you will enjoy it.” Nico had been enjoying it since the beginning of the ride, so he didn't really mind. What he did mind was the soft kisses traveling up and down his neck.

“Percy, no kissing.”

“I'd love to do more than just kissing, but prude Jason up front demands we keep it PG.”

“Necking is not PG!” Jason yelled from the front to the both of them. Nico smirked while Percy kept teasing him, increasingly making him horny.

“Stop it, seriously. I want to look professional for your friends! What's their names, anyway? Did that slip your mind as well as the invitation four days ago?”

“If you stop acting like an ass with no heart, their names are Annabeth and Reyna. I'd bring Jason but he’s currently dating his car.”

“It’s got a better ass than you.” Jason said with a smirk on his face.

“No one has a better ass than me.” Nico couldn't help but agree with that statement.

They finally arrived at their destination which was a giant fancy restaurant, possibly French or Asian. Percy got out of the car first and helped Nico too, but not before leaving a little gift for Jason.

“Jason, what’s that on Nico’s seat?” Jason looked towards the back to see a giant wet spot formed onto the seat. He snapped his head back furiously.

“Nico, what the fuck did I tell you?”

“Huh?!”

“Don't play fucking dumb, what is that?”

“I-”

“Oh look, our table is ready! Got to go, Jason. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Percy, get the fuck back here! Nico, when I see you again you will get the consequences!” Jason sped off as another car honked at him to leave. Once he left, Nico smacked Percy on the head.

“What was that?! What was that giant fucking spot on my seat?”

“Water.”

“Where did you get it?!”

“I got a small bottled one from my apartment. He pissed me off with that ass comment. I also wanted to see Jason’s reaction. That car is like his child.”

“But now I'm going to get dicked in the mouth!”

“Then my goal is complete.”

“... What?”

“So naive, Nico! You can't just have my dick. You’ve got to try others as well.”

“Hello everyone! Is anyone here certified to perform vasectomies?” Percy started waving his hands no while Nico continued to scream at the top of his lungs.

Percy finally got a grasp on Nico and clamped a hand on his mouth. He began by dragging him off to the restroom inside the restaurant which must have alarmed some of the customers.

“Don't worry, everyone! My friend here is just a little tipsy. This establishment’s wine is fantastic! It’s all- You motherfucker, what the hell! We almost got kicked out!” Percy’s facade ended as soon as they entered the restroom. He looked livid while Nico was smiling like a cat who ate the canary.

“Then my goal is complete.”

“You are the cheekiest motherfucker ever. If we weren't on a date, I'd take you right here and with no mercy. Truce?” Percy attempt at threats made Nico hornier, but he decided to subside.

“Truce.” They exited the restroom and looked for their table. Percy finally found it with two lovely looking girls sitting at it. A blonde haired girl was talking avidly to the tanned, brown haired one, who had her head placed on the table, probably in exasperation.

“Annabeth! Reyna! It’s great to see you again. Haven't seen you since we did camp a year ago! This is my boyfriend, Nico.” Percy gave Nico a side look to say hello, and Nico bounded forward. The tanned girl shot her head up forward and Nico froze, her glare boring into his soul.

“Um, hello? My name is Nico Di Angelo? Nice to meet you?” Every sentence uttered from Nico’s mouth sounded like a question, but the girls didn't mind, at least with what their faces showed.

“Hey Nico, I have a question for you. How much money is Percy paying you to do this?” Nico’s eyes widened and the blonde girl smacked the smirk right off of the tanned girl's face.

“Reyna, I'm sure Percy brought a legitimate date this time. This one certainly looks real. Am I right?” Percy nodded, ignoring the sarcastic tone of Reyna and Annabeth.

“Yeah, this guy is my date! Who’re you to say who I bring or not is legit?”

“I'm sorry if I don't believe you after the 3 times we wanted to double date and the last time you brought a stuffed octopus into a 2 star Michelin restaurant.” Nico almost couldn't contain his laughter if it wasn't for Percy grasping his arm ever so tightly.

“How funny, Reyna. And how is your sex life with Annabeth doing? Still having to read about calculus formulas with a dildo in your ass?”

“That was one time! And it is still is a lot better than your shitty ice creamy vanilla sex!” Reyna’s face was getting increasingly red, which seemed slightly out of character for her stoic demeanor. Luckily, the waiter seemed to notice some animosity and asked Nico if they were ready to order. They all ordered their food and the waiter was off, with Nico shaking his head. It was going to be a long night for him if they kept it up like this even when they were being served. Annabeth smiled and turned towards Nico.

“So Nico, what college do you go to? I’m sure Percy and you don’t go to the same one, as you look like you could actually get educated.” Percy grumbled at her while Nico was at a standstill. _Fuck, what should I say? I don't want to say I'm still in high school._ Nico decided to just lie.

“Um, well, I decided to take a year off to collect myself. College is a big step and I don’t know if I am ready yet.”

“What would you major in?”

“Forensic sciences, I am really interested in becoming a Forensic Science Technician or an entomologist.

“Probably Annabeth nodded and looked towards Percy.

“Well, your boyfriend seems to have a good idea of his future. You sure picked out a good one, Percy. Finally.” Percy smiled widely and grasped Nico’s leg, massaging it.

“Well, Nico sure is a keeper.”

“Nico, how long ago did you meet up with Percy?” Now Reyna, the brown haired one, was asking a question.

“Well, I met Percy at a bar about 2 months ago, he was a very… _persuasive_ guy, to say the least.”

“Persuasive? Do tell.”

“Well, um, he… ah, well he had a lot of charisma and tenacity in him.”

“Don’t tell me you fucked on the first date.”

“...Yes.” Annabeth rolled her eyes and started laughing.

“How persuasive did Percy get with his dick in your mouth?” The thought of Percy face fucking him that night came back full force and Nico had to try his hardest not to whimper.

“Very much, is all I will say.”

“Well, Nico, you don’t seem to mind Percy as much now. Has he grown on you at least? Much like a leech?”

“Well, of course, I’ve spent 40 out of the past 60 days in his apartment. His place is very comfortable compared to my current living space.” Nico’s current living space consisted of his bedroom at his parent’s house, not very viable for sexual needs.

“Usually when I see Percy’s place, it’s a pigsty. He never cleans and he always expects me to sit at the dirtiest part of the couch.” Percy intervened at this moment.

“Annabeth, I always clean whenever you come over! Don’t listen to her, Nico. She lies.”

“Your room does have a lot of your clothes on the floor and it smells like you in there a lot.” Which Nico praised every time he entered the room.

“Exactly my point, Nico. Spray some fucking Febreeze in there next time, Percy.”

Percy looked ready to jump someone at the moment. Nico put his hand on his lap and Percy immediately moved it to his crotch. Nico’s eyes widened but Percy just looked at him coldly and shook his head, as if saying “Move your hand and I will make sure it doesn’t move ever again.”

Luckily, their food came and Nico stealthily moved his hand away from Percy, making sure he couldn’t grab it while he dug into the (surprisingly giant) steak he ordered. All the while, Annabeth and Reyna recounted their encounters with Percy and Jason, how they all went to different camps till 3 years ago and haven’t separated since. 

Nico laughed a lot at most of the teasings that both Annabeth and Reyna took at Percy, but he was pretty much unmoved. He just attacked his baby back ribs with a ferocity Nico only got to see when they had sex while Annabeth told a story about how Percy let loose 3 spiders during a labyrinth puzzle. His lips and teeth were covered in ribs sauce and his mouth was panting heavily as if finished with a marathon. Nico wanted to both grab a napkin and wipe his face and lick the sauce off slowly. 

Annabeth and Reyna sure did seem to like teasing Percy, too. They took so many potshots at him about his camp life and what he’s doing now, Nico almost started to get worried. But Percy had a smile on his face at every single one, smirking and sometimes retaliating, usually to get reprimanded again. He would just shake it off however.

Finally, they were done with their food. Annabeth started pulling out her credit card, but Percy stopped her, finishing off his 7th glass of wine.

“No, no, no. I’m paying this time. Last time, I let you do it. It’s my turn.”

“With what money? I thought you were still a struggling college kid?”

“I got a job working with sea animals at a zoo. Part time, but it pays well. So, let me pay.”

“Hmmm…” Annabeth put her hand up to her face in a mocking way, as if she was really thinking about it. “Okay, fine. Go bankrupt is all I care.”

“Yes!” Percy took a look at the bill and smirked. “Not that much. I’ll let you pay tip, since you want to help out.”

“Oh boy, tip. Why not just let your boyfriend pay for all the food?”

“I could, if I wanted to.” Everyone glanced towards Nico, who might have had 3 glasses too many of wine.

“Really, Nico? How?”

“My dad is pretty stacked. But don’t say anything. It’s a secret.” Percy payed it no mind and gave the check to the waiter. They got up and left the establishment. Percy and Nico walked with Annabeth and Reyna to their car, ready to say goodbye. Percy held out his hand stiffly.

“This was a great time, Reyna. I’d love to do this again in the next few months, Annabeth.”

“Oh, we will. Make sure that you bring Nico too, he was such a cute little man. So much better than just you and an octopus, Percy.” Nico blushed and stumbled towards the car, opening the door for Annabeth.

“Oh thank you Nico! Psst, I have something to tell you.” Nico leaned in closer and Annabeth whispered softly, almost unhearable.

“You could do so much better, I'm telling you. Seaweed Brain, you better fucking keep him or I’ll wring your neck. Goodbye!” Annabeth and Reyna entered their car and drove off, leaving Nico and Percy behind.

“Did you call an Uber?”

“He should be here right now.” Percy’s phone beeped and a text appeared saying the ride was almost there and the location it would be at. Nico and Percy walked towards a tree and sat under it.

“Nico.”

“Yes, Percy?”

“Tonight... was a great night. Thank you for being my date. I’m just feeling a little on the conflicted side as of late.” Conflicted? He looked more angry than conflicted, as if he would tear out the throat of the next person he saw.

“Percy, why are you angry?”

“I’m not!” Nico flinched. “I mean, no. I’m not angry. Just… let’s say disappointed in myself because I don’t know how it is that you were able to be so great with my “friends” when they didn’t even like me being there.” Percy was hanging his head with balled fists while Nico was trying to make amends.

“What do you mean? I thought you guys got along great, even with all that silly arguing?” Percy laughed hard at that.

“Are you kidding me? They treated you better than when they first met me and this was the worst they’ve been in months. They ask me on these dates just so that they can spite me for not having anyone to be with.” Nico didn’t want to believe any of it.

“Bullshit, why would they do that?”

“Because they know I can take it! Because they know I won’t go and stand up to them, because to them I’m too fucking loyal! I had no friends before them and now they think they can walk all over me and if I step out of line, my entire support base will crumble. Their ‘loyalty’ to me would be lost. Reyna will take back Jason, my only true friend, from me, Annabeth will spread rumors to all my friends at camp, and I’ll be the lonely, stupid faggot all again.” Percy was tearing up, and Nico didn’t know what to do for him.

“But Percy-”

“But Percy what? I can’t turn my back on them, even with you! My mom used to be the only thing holding me up, and she’s in a fucking hospital right now! Hooked to an IV because of a dumb plane crash, ironic since the same type of thing killed her parents many years ago. Camp was my sanction, but Annabeth used me! She became my friend and used my loyalty to the last drop because she knew I was defenseless with no strings attached to anyone. Once Reyna was added to the equation, it became… it became twice as worse.” Percy was openly sobbing and Nico didn’t know if it was the wine or because he couldn’t handle it no more. Nico awkwardly put a hand on his back. This only made him weep harder.

“But you have me now! You can be loyal to someone who is just as faithful back!” Nico never noticed how green Percy’s eyes really were, how close to the ocean they could get. He was being swept away under a sea of grief, with no way of returning. No handhold keeping him at bay. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Trust? I-I trust people too much, Nico. If I give all my trust away, I won’t have anything. How do you even trust me, with all that we went through back then, a few months ago?” Before Percy could answer his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Our ride is here.” Percy wiped his eyes, tears streaming down his face still. Nico thought it was so out of character for Percy to cry like this, it must have been the wine. They walked towards the location to meet at while Nico thought about what Percy said. When they got into the car and Percy told the driver where to go, Nico had it all figured out.

“Why wouldn’t I? You could have killed me anytime by now. I’m underage and you were pretty much a stranger back then.” Nico’s voice had dropped to a whisper.

“But I have a feeling you don’t really trust me. By the way I look, the way I touch you, and the way everyone treats me unlike you. You give off a vibe where it’s easy to talk to and very relatable, my vibe I give off is that I am intimidating and strong, like a jock or a bully. On the inside, I’m stupid and easily hurt. I don’t know why.”

“Percy, the way you speak now makes you seem the opposite of what you are. You’re strong and intimidating only when you want to be. I’ve seen it quite a few times now. Most of the time, you’re pretty much a huge dork. Someone who likes to jump on the bed to wake me up or someone who cuddles me when I’m too cold watching tv. I trust you because you acted like you, from the very first moment I met you. You are not stupid, trust me. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m gonna keep worrying about it till everyone is able to see me like you do. A huge dork with feelings.” Percy smiled sadly. Nico rolled his eyes humorously.

“Don’t worry, everyone thinks you are a huge dork already.” Percy punched his arm playfully

“Hey, rude.”

“I’m only telling the truth. And, one more thing. Don’t listen to Reyna and Annabeth again. If they are truly your friends and Jason, they will see your struggle and help you out. I’ll be there for you too. If you want, we can just cuddle tonight too.” The driver told them at that moment they arrived at the apartment complex. Nico and Percy got out and they went on their way inside. 

“Hey Nico.”

“Yes?” Percy had stopped crying, eyes puffy and red. He was sniffling his nose, making sure he didn’t look like a total mess. He cracked a smile.

“Cuddling before sex is for pussies. Better watch out. I’m feeling pretty strong today.” Nico chuckled.

“Okay, big tough man. Show me what you’re made of.”

* * *

Percy grabbed Nico by the arm and pushed him up against the door wall. Nico in that moment realized that what he said outside was the wrong thing to tell Percy before they entered the bedroom. Percy took it to heart as he grabbed Nico’s arms and held them behind his back while he kissed him roughly.

Nico needed to make sure that Percy knew that he was in charge for tonight. The past few nights Nico had been taking control of the sex (still bottoming), but Percy was the one today giving the commands. After everything that transpired, he needed to cement the trust inside of both of them. Nico tried to struggle away before Percy pushed a knee between both of his legs and pressed his body closer against Nico.

“Oh, fucking little slut. Don’t you dare try to escape from me tonight. I’m going to make sure you feel my fat dick inside of you soon.” Percy’s mouth attached once again to Nico’s as he explored the wet cavern with his tongue. Percy needed this, he needed the feeling of Nico submitting to him and his strength, his power. He grinded into Nico, making sure his dick was directly on the other’s. Nico moaned and writhed in his hold, wanting so hard to touch Percy.

Percy’s lips lurked down towards Nico’s neck, which he then proceeded to bite and lick again and again. He never got tired of sucking on the soft skin of Nico’s neck. Nico screamed into Percy’s shoulder, hoping he would never let go.

“Percy, please…” Percy shot his head up and grabbed Nico by the hair.

“What do you want?” Nico couldn't tear his eyes away from his lover’s, the green mingling with the unbridled lust in his eyes.

“I want to feel your dick down my throat, fucking me hard.” Percy shuddered and kissed him hard on the mouth once more. He pushed Nico down to his knees and tore off his good pants. Percy’s boxers had a considerable tent in them, possibly holding the treasure Nico couldn't wait to unwrap. Nico snatched the hem of the underpants and slid them down, revealing Percy’s cock waiting just for him. 

Nico looked up at Percy and he knew immediately. His head banged against the wall as 9 inches tried to enter his mouth. But he held his teeth shut and wouldn't let it through.

“Hey, fucker, you better let me through…” Percy pinched his fingers over Nico’s nose, but he already knew how to hold his breath for a long time. Then, Percy did something that surprised him. He tickled him. A hand crept under his armpit and began crawling around, digging into the sensitive nerves.

“Ha! Stop-!” Before he could finish his sentence, 9 inches were inserted into his mouth, pushing his head against the wall. As he looked up, Percy had a tiny grin before reverting back to his usual sexy, glazed expression.

Nico could barely breath around the thick fucker. He had to lend his skills from all the other past throat fucks to get him past this one. Percy wasn't making it easier trying to push his head all the way to the pubes every other time Nico went down on him. Nico wanted to crawl up into a ball and just let Percy take over, but that wouldn't be fun. Nico lightly stroked the underside of Percy’s ballsack, admiring it before stroking it once more. A shudder was heard from above.

“Goddamn it, yes!”

The older man went and pistoned in and out of Nico’s mouth, making him whimper with delight. Percy pulled his legs even closer so he could move his hips freer to fuck faster. He slowed down a few times, just so he could feel Nico gag on his cock. 

“Take it deep inside you. God, I wish I could cum down your throat right now, but I still have to fuck you. Little bitches like you can take it real well.” Percy tried to pull out but Nico had one last thing to show Percy. Nico took the dick out of his mouth and smiled, then immediately went back down on it, swirling around the tip and base like it was a rollercoaster loop-de-loop. Percy tensed up and almost came, precum smearing Nico in the back of the throat.

“You crazy fuck! I almost came because of that!”

“Oops.” Nico realized that he signed his death wish, because Percy’s eyes darkened.

“On my lap. That's ten for being rude and almost ruining the fun.” Nico tried to run away but Percy had other plans. He plucked the dark haired teen from the ground and threw him onto the bed. Shirt and tie still on, Percy looked like he just came home from working and found his little kid playing sandbox indoors. Nico was said little kid, completely naked by now and wriggling out of Percy’s lap.

“No, please! I won't try to do that again, I promise!”

“One.” A hand came down with 10,000 furies and Nico hollered, turning over twice in Percy’s lap. “Two. Three.” Each hand was more powerful than the last, making it seem as if he was gaining power with each blow. “Four. Five. Six. Seven.” The pain was exquisite, only fit for someone that Percy could trust with this power. Nico started whining, blubbering that he would make sure that Percy would be so pleased next time. “Eight. Nine. T-.” Percy stopped his count right before ten and Nico cried. He couldn't stop crying and trying to persuade his attacker to just fuck him already.

“Percy, please! I'll do anything! Just fuck me and spank me and make sure I know that I trust you, just fuck! Fucking do it!” Percy quickly slapped Nico once, flipped him on his stomach, and positioned himself at his entrance. All the while when Nico was sucking dick, he was also fingering himself making sure the entry wasn't too painful.

“Mmm, are you ready, my cum whore? I can't wait to make your cunt so fucking wide, you'll be so happy with my dick in your ass. I love your sweet ass so much, only for me to fuck. Ain’t that right, you dick swallower?” 

“Less talking, more f- FUCK!” Nico didn’t have time to worry as Percy plunged in all the way first time, bare. They didn't use condoms ever since they both found out they were clean.

Taking a deep breath, Percy rotated his hips around in a circle to maximize full penetration, arms wrapping around Nico’s in a full Nelson before starting his uneven rhythm. He pushed his way in and out of Nico’s asshole, getting the big dick lodged hard inside his butt.

A whine escaped Nico and pushed his hips up, causing the dick to go deeper inside. Percy groaned and slammed back and forth into the tight opening, taking great strides in the fact that Nico would not budge an inch while he got his just desserts.

The boy had been taking Percy for a few months now, but when he got all riled up, there was no telling how hard he would get it. Percy was slow on the fucking, but made up for it in brute power. His thrusts destroyed Nico’s prostate each and every time, eliciting a muffled scream from the paler boy. 

Lying on top of him, Percy bit at Nico’s skin, marking the delicious boy in front of him. He needed to make sure there was marks while he could make them, before he lost his new boyfriend. Before he could leave him, because that's what others did. 

A rhythm slowly stretched its way out, a steady ball slap to the thighs the signal that it would become faster. An ungodly amount of energy released from Percy and poured out into his sex, supplying him with the energy to kill 100 men, or in this case, fuck a smaller teen to oblivion.

“Pe-Percy, please, slower…”

“No.” Why would he slow when it was only the middle? He did oblige when he saw the tears run down Nico’s face, pulling out and flipping Nico onto his back.

“Legs up. _Now_.” Nico’s asshole was clear for anyone to take a peek, but Percy didn't try to think too long on this information. He just wanted to make love to this willing little slut.

“That's it, bitch. You little cock whore, I'm going to rape you till you come. Just oozing copious amounts of cum, dripping off your body. Will you clean it off for me?” By the last line, Percy had entered his ass, already fucking it. Nico nodded, gasping in ecstasy.

“Good, good.” Percy, despite only thrusting a few times, knew he was about to come. He started to edge his release. He grabbed the dick underneath him and started jacking it.

“Come.” Nico shook his head, trying to stay coherent. Percy just picked the tempo up, his movements becoming more extravagant before Nico’s climax.

“P-Percy, please…! Ah!” Cum stripes left his body, splaying both of them in thick sperm. Nico, spent of his load, lay back while Percy grew even closer.

“Nico, Neeks, ugh, please! I- I love you!” Percy pulled out and came, a huge amount of cum spilling onto Nico’s face. He breathed hard into the part of Nico’s shoulder that he fell in afterwards, before bringing them to the shower.

A quick wash and a change of clothes left the both of them tired and sleepy, so they entered the bed. Percy wrapped his body around Nico and fell to sleep, his slumber encasing them.

All the while, Nico hadn't said a word. Not a single word. Because he was contemplating something that Percy said to him before. Some choice words that made his blood run cold.

“I love you.”

No way could he love Nico, the still illegal loner child who met him in a bar 2 months ago. They had only been on one date. They did fuck almost daily, but that was just benefitting each other. Percy was only joking.

Could he be?

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment below what the chapter of the story will be about in Masking It! You can leave a comment as well if you want a chapter or story dedicated to you, just give me one shot ideas below!
> 
> Before I forget, I forgot it's been a year since I joined AO3! This is awesome! This story is probably going to be my one year anniversary gift to moi for actually staying this long, and I have something special planned story wise for 2017. Just gonna hint at it...
> 
> See you guys later! Peace!


End file.
